Vanessa ate 5 slices of pizza. Michael ate 5 slices. If Vanessa ate $\dfrac{5}{11}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{11}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${10}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{11}$ of the pizza.